Community Service
by muaaimoi
Summary: Basically a Misfit AU. Some Gleeks get in trouble over the summer. Somehow having superpowers makes it harder to pay their debts to society. Finding love should make things easier at least, right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Community Service**

**_by: muaaimoi_**

It happens because Kurt is an idiot.

No, that's not true. Well it is, because Kurt had owned up to hot wiring the car. A car, that it turned out, was not Britt's mothers, but actually her very well off neighbors. He should have known. There was no way anyone else in that neighborhood but the people in the expensive looking house could have owned the Jaguar.

But no, Kurt had gladly taken the offered excuse of lost keys to brake in and hot-wire the beauty to go joy ride in Columbus. He should have been suspicious about it the second Santana made him stop to pick up Puck. But Kurt hadn't been, too happy to be driving a shiny red Jaguar.

Puck had brought beer, Kurt had been too responsible to drink and drive, so at least he hadn't had a DUI added to his sentence. But the others had been tipsy by the time they got to the mall. Brittany and Santana had held hands the entire time. Not their usual pinky cinch, but honest to god hand holding, and he'd never seen Santana smile so openly.

The atmosphere had felt oddly happy, almost loose, and Kurt hadn't even protested too much when Puck and Santana started shoplifting. Especially not when Santana had scored him a furiously fierce scarf. Puck had actually bought them all dinner without any kind of protest or demanding Kurt pay for himself.

It had been a good day. Even if it had felt suspiciously like a double date. Puck must of thought so too, because he and Santana started making out in the back seat. Brittany, riding shotgun and still drinking, had taken off her shirt.

That's probably why they get stopped by the cops. He says probably because Puck and Santana may have been doing more than making out in the backseat, but Kurt is happier not knowing . He'd been too busy belting Gaga songs with Britt to hear anything incriminating anyway.

But it doesn't matter because the cops pull them over.

Kurt panics hard enough that he has trouble letting the steering wheel out of his grip. That's when the cops start talking about stolen cars and Kurt's nice day goes to shit.

He blames winning a National Cheer leading competitions together. Apparently this creates ties that bind. And open you up to discovering that maybe you don't particularly mind your teammates. So he doesn't dislike Santana as much as he probably should, and only someone with no heart could hate Brittany.

He also blames Mercedes, and her stupid Bible Camp. Maybe if she'd been available for company Kurt wouldn't have been so willing to hang out with a ditzy cheerleader and her possibly satanic best friend. But Tina was at her own stupid Asian Camp. Artie and him didn't actually hang out outside of glee, and Finn was persona non Grata in his house at the moment. Besides, Brittany may not have been blessed with a high IQ, but she was very sweet. Brittany was always sweet.

So maybe it happens because he liked Brittany enough to come over and deal with 'her mom's car troubles.'

But mostly it happens because Kurt is an Idiot. And because Britt's neighbors decide to press charges and the Jury that tries their case is clearly full of homophobic assholes. It had been his first offense. Aside from the wiring, the car had been immaculate. And he hadn't even been drunk, he'd taken the breathalyser and everything.

Puck had a rap sheet, true, but the rest of them were clean. No one seemed to cotton on to the fact that the stuff they had in the car was stolen, so it makes no sense for them to get the same sentence. Three hundred hours of community service and a fine.

They'd been told to be glad it hadn't been Juvenile Hall.

His Dad had been so disappointed in him.

Lima community center is apparently already over capacity for the summer. So they get sent to the nearest one with a probation office in Websterville, it turns out they have to commute themselves. He picks Brittany up because she can't drive and Santana's house is closer for Puck anyway.

And that's how Kurt ended up putting on a hideous orange jumpsuit in the Columbus community center a whole hour away from Lima. The rest of his fellow criminal gleeks take whole becoming delinquents thing better than he does. It probably helps that they aren't nearly as mortified by the whole thing as Kurt is.

He's just glad his record becomes sealed once he turns eighteen. He can't imagine the embarrassment of disclosing he's a car thief, however misled and accidental, to someone who he hopes might become his boss.

Apparently getting arrested together had made them better buds than a day at the mall had to Puck, and he actually throws a friendly arm over his shoulder once Kurt finished getting dressed. They pass a short, curly haired guy on the way out of the locker rooms and not even the bruises on his face can detract from how attractive he is.

And Kurt kills that thought before it fully forms because no, just no. He's had enough inappropriate crushes in his lifetime, thank you very much. Some Columbus delinquent is not going to make it on to that list. Compulsory community service is probably the worst place to try and find a boyfriend, aside from maybe juvie, or actual jail.

That thought firmly in mind, and a stern reminder that it's not like the guy was gay anyway, Kurt lets Puck lead him to the girls, and they wait outside of the locker rooms.

By the time their probation officer shows, there are six of them gathered. The curly haired boy and another, rough looking kid in a fitted cap aside from his fellow gleeks. They get led outside, and their probation officer starts on what's probably supposed to be an inspiring and heartening speech about contributing to the community and paying off their debts to society. Kurt's not sure, he's still too busy being traumatized by what he's wearing, and their probation officer made the mistake of wearing a striped shirt with plaid pants. Kurt cannot be held responsible for his inability to tear his eyes away from that train wreck. Or his urge to tear at least one article of clothing from his probation worker and burn it.

Eventually the speech comes to an end and they're left to paint benches.

It's silent at first, but then Britt starts humming 'Your Love is My Drug'. Kurt starts muttering along, and Santana starts singing outright, and soon their harmonizing, painting benches on the sidewalk. They cant help it, they all joined glee for a reason, after all, they love to sing. Another voice joins in and Kurt has a moment of grim acceptance that he's going to be attracted to the short guy with curly hair. He can't help it. Not when the guy can sing like that.

Kurt is very attracted to talent. He even finds Puck singing stupidly hot.

The kid in the cap is the only one not singing along, actually he's looking at most of them like they're crazy. So is their probation worker. None of the rest of them care, they barely notice when their fellow delinquent gets paint on his cap and heads off somewhere to clean it.

That's when the weather decides to throw a hissy fit.

So maybe it doesn't happen because Kurt gets a rap sheet the summer of sophomore year. It's not like anyone can control the weather.

But mostly it doesn't matter how it happens. Because Kurt gets a superpower. They all do. And then they kill their probation worker and bury two bodies. Kurt swears this wasn't his life not a full week ago. No, seriously, will someone please let him know? When did this become his life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Community Service**

**_by: muaaimoi_**

Blaine should have known better.

He knows this. The kid that beat the crap out of him for the second time of his life knows it. His arresting officer knew it, his parent's knew it, the judge, and even the Jury knew it.

But he'd just finished his time as a freshman the second time around. He'd been taking boxing lessons recently, but he'd been going a few months already, and they hadn't quite helped with the anger yet. Coupled with running into one of those homophobic bastards while on a run he'd taken specifically to clear his head, well, he hadn't been in a place to make good decisions.

That the officer had witnessed everything only turned out to be a good thing in the long run is not something he enjoys having pointed out. Yes, it's nice that it's just some bruises instead of casts and surgery this time, but the knowledge that not having noticed the officer when he attacked the guy meant the police officer did him a favor by arresting him doesn't help with the anger at all.

Nor does the knowledge that he get's off with a metaphorical slap on the wrist because everyone just feels sorry for him. A hundred hours of community service and a fine. It's not even going on his record. Which is a good thing, seeing as Dalton might not take him back with a rap sheet.

Wes is very short with him, after. Unhappy with him messing with the councils plans for him, or rather, his voice. Blaine surprises himself with having to bite back some choice words over the phone. He can't help it though. He's just mad. Or maybe it's depressed.

He doesn't even gel before heading out to work off his so called felony.

He's surprised to realize his fellow inmates are kind of hot. He lingers by the door for a moment, and just admires the gorgeous guys in front of him.

There's a broad one with his jumpsuit open, sporting a wife beater that shows off a very impressive physique. The Mohawk would be a turnoff, but his face more than makes up for it, he's got these great amber eyes, too. Blaine watched him slide an arm around the pretty, slim, one. He sadly has the jumpsuit zipped all the way up. But he's got an amazing profile, and when he turns, his clear grey blue eyes knock the other ones amber eyes straight out of the running. Seriously, wow.

The community service might be worth it just for the eye candy.

When they pass him, the pretty one barely spares him a glance. But the taller one meets his eyes, challenging. Like he's daring Blaine to say something. It's not until he pulls the pretty boy next to him even closer that it even occurs to Blaine what he might be challenging him on. Blaine shakes his head with a smile, trying to communicate that it won't be a problem.

It would be ridiculously hypocritical of him. He's mildly amazed to find other gay kids in community service though. He wonders what the other boys did. But mostly he wonders if they have equally hot gay friends they can introduce him too. Suddenly he really wishes he'd gelled his hair that morning, orange is so not his color.

He spend a little too much time trying to make his curls presentable and is sad to realize he missed the introductions.

Blaine tries not to be too obvious about ogling the couple as they're walked towards the benches they're supposed to be painting that day. He knows he shouldn't, since they're together, but he can't help it. They're both really hot.

When they start singing and they both have amazing voices to boot, Blaine pinches himself. Seriously, has compulsory community service been the place the talented hot gay boys of Ohio been this whole time? Blaine would have happily gotten arrested sooner if he'd known. Or maybe he would have volunteered. Something, he doesn't know. The point is that they're talented, hot, and singing a top forty song.

Blaine has to get in on it.

For a while they sing, and paint, and Blaine barely remembers he's supposed to be miserable and that this is a punishment. But from one second to the next, the sky get's overcast, and thunder rolls.

A ball of hail the size of a basketball crashes on the bench Blaine had been busy painting and he shrieks five octaves higher than he thought his voice could go.

One of the girls, the spanish looking one, he thinks, screams for them to run. It takes a few moments of panicked flailing before they're off. Running full tilt to the protection offered by the community center. They find it locked.

" Open it!" The larger boy screams. Their probation officer drops the keys.

" Pick it up!" The pretty boy shouts.

" STOP!" Their probation officer roars and shoves them away. Clustered tightly as they are, they fall back.

Then lightning strikes.

Blaine thinks his heart stops.

There's a strange tingle going up his spine and he's scared to move from the sprawl he's landed in, what if he can't? He should be dead. Or at least in massive amounts of pain. So far he feels okay, and that does not compute.

Someone beside him groans. He thinks it's the blonde girl, he vaguely remembers her standing next to him as their probation worker started trying to open the door.

" Santana!" She exclaims, springing to her feet and rushing to the spanish girls side.

" Britt." The other girl gasps, touching her hand and suddenly they're kissing furiously. Blaine has a spare moment to wonder if everyone in community service is gay, before the pretty boy pulls the blonde one, Britt, from Santana.

" I'm glad you're both feeling well enough to make out, but now is not the time!" He snarls, even as he pulls the blonde girl into a tight hug.

" The time for what, Kurt?" Britt asks, sounding confused. Blaine just stares at them all, incredulous. The mohawked boy shakes his head at them. The broader boy offers Santana a hand up and suddenly pulls her into a heated embrace. For a moment Blaine is convinced they're about to fuck right in front of him.

But then the pretty boy, Kurt interferes again. Grabbing Santana by the back of her orange jumpsuit and dragging her straight out of the mohawked boys arms.

" Puck!" He hisses, furious." What did I just say?"

Santana seems to curl up into herself, flinching away when the blonde girl tries to approach her again.

" Just don't." She says, and there's something almost hysterical in it." Nobody touch me!"

" Assholes." A voice says, and the rest of them collectively remember that their probation worker exists. Kurt turns his furious glare from the Mohawk guy, Puck, to their probation worker. He glares right back, opening his mouth to bark," GO. All of you."

Blaine spots the keys from where the probation worker dropped them and edges carefully around him to pick them up. The guy is twitching and Blaine was just hit by lightning. No one needs to tell him twice to leave.

Once he gets the door open the others follow.

They're changing quickly, both boys backs to him, and Blaine is trying hard not to listen in to what the other boys are saying when it strikes him that there's no possible way the two are a couple. They are on two very separate pages, and neither seems to care. The relationship could not be romantic in the least if no one was taking umbrage to some of the things they were saying to each other. Come to think of it. If Kurt had been Pucks boyfriend, he probably would have been even angrier at Puck kissing a girl.

" Damn. I must of been really hard from the adrenalin." Pucks says, speaking right over Kurt's mostly mumbled tirade about the orange suit they're all forced to wear.

" I can't believe we're all fortunate enough to survive something like that and they start making out." Kurt begins once the 'dreaded, despicable, etc, etc ' orange monstrosity is finally off.

" God, now I'm gonna be stuck in a car with a bitchy Santana. Fuck and I bet she won't even make out with me now that she's freaking out about almost dying. That sucks." Puck continues blithely right over him.

" I'm just gonna go home and hug my Dad. Maybe talk to him about letting Carole and Finn move back in. Near death experiences really bring everything into perspective, getting called a fag really isn't so bad. I almost got fried by lightning."

" I almost wished I would have gotten a scar from that lightning bolt, it would have been so bad ass."

" Oh my Gaga, I almost died a virgin! I think I just really need to find a cute gay boy and sleep with them at least once. There will be time for romance when I get to new New York. For now, I think I really could be happy if I at least got a blowjob."

Blaine is very distracted by that mental image, and the knowledge that he's pretty much in the same boat. He wonders briefly if Kurt would take him up on it if he offered. But then Puck turns around, and his mouth doesn't move, but Blaine very clearly hears," Why is that midget string at us."

Blaine flushes at being so rude, ducking his head and focusing on getting ready. Those two clearly had no filter and Blaine's brain must have been playing tricks on him. Or maybe Puck was a ventriloquist. He didn't know.

He just wanted to get home where things were sane and the weather didn't make attempts on his life.

Community Service was crazy. Blaine will come to look back on that thought fondly. He would have much rather have it have been crazy than the dangerous near death trap it turned out to be. They barely survive the summer by the skin of their teeth as it is. There are a trail of bodies that could not say the same.

Blaine will look back at that moment as the last one where he still had hope everything could turn back to normal. None of it ever does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Community Service**

**_by: muaaimoi_**

Santana doesn't know what's going on. One second she's just glad she's alive and the next Brittany is trying to suck her soul out through her mouth. Santana kisses Brittany a lot. They have sweet lady kisses so often Santana is pretty sure she could list Brittany's mouth as a hobby.

But Brittany has never kissed her like this before. Like she can't live without Santana's mouth on her.

Santana tries to kiss back just as passionately. She almost died. She's allowed to cling to the girl she loves. Then Kurt is pulling Britt out of her arms and she comes to her senses. She pants for a moment, then takes Puck up on his offer of a hand up and finds herself being kissed within an inch of her life once again.

But this time it's Puck. She's not even kissing back but he doesn't stop, it's nothing like Pucks usual kisses. And she can feel him against her leg, hard and insistent. Kurt pulls her away from him and she's suddenly grateful. She doesn't know what's going on but she doesn't want anyone to touch her.

She tries not to notice the downtrodden expression on Brittany's face when she tells them as much, curling into herself.

The drive back home is silent. It isn't like them, they usually take pot shots at each other. She's 'dated' Puck often enough that there's almost no real tension between them, just the ease of people who see each other naked regularly. But something about the way he'd kissed her bothers her on a level Santana can't quite grasp. So she says nothing at all and Puck leaves her be until he drops her off.

Her dad isn't back from the hospital yet and her mothers watching tv when she gets home, the volume set low. Something about the silence is oppressive and Santana crawls out of the window like she's thirteen again, sneaking out to some party.

The sun has barely started going down when she runs into Jennifer. She's standing right outside of her house, key paused at the door.

" Hey." The other girl says, attempting to smile.

It's so incredibly awkward.

Jennifer is the first girl she'd ever kissed. Someone Santana had thought herself to be in love with. Compared to what she feels for Brittany now, it's nothing but a crush. She'd confused her love of her best friend with her love of girls. It didn't help that Jennifer had always been willing to 'practice' kissing together, and often. Santana had been convinced Jennifer loved her too.

Until she went and got herself a boyfriend. Then all of a sudden, Santana was a dyke for wanting to kiss her. Santana can remember feeling her heart break. Her determination to get a boyfriend and prove to Jennifer that she wasn't. The hurt when she figured out that she really was.

They'd drifted once they got to Highschool. She'd gone to Mckinley and Jennifer went to Central. They still lived within two blocks of each other, but it might as well have been twenty, for all the time they spent together.

Running into her now, after two years, is awkward as all hell. But Santana had almost died today. Maybe she could be a bigger person for once. Forgive Jen all the pain the girl had caused her.

" Hi." Santana says." It's been a while."

Suddenly Jen smiles, it's open and dimpled and Santana can remember why she'd thought herself in love with her. Jen's so beautiful. Not as gorgeous as Brittany, but then, who was?

" Wanna come in?" The other girl offers." We could catch up and stuff."

That's how Santana finds herself sitting in Jens bed, looking around her room. It hasn't changed much, still the same pale pink she remembers from sleep overs.

" So what's up with you? Still have a boyfriend." Santana ventures, trying to break the ice.

" I just broke up with the guy I lost my virginity to." Jen admits with a blush. And she plops down beside Santana.

Their fingers brush.

" I fucking love you." Jennifer says, leaning forward to kiss her. Santana jolts off the bed.

" What?" Jennifer demands. Staring at Santana like she's the one who's gone crazy. Santana considers her day so far. Maybe she has.

" Nothing" Santana says. Everything, she means.

" Look San." The other girl ventures." I know we didn't have the best end and stuff. But I really miss you. It's weird being the mean one nowadays."

Santana looks into her earnest eyes. She approaches Jennifer slowly, reaches a hand over and brushes it lightly over Jennifer's hand.

" Want you." The girl pants, near instantly, tugs Santana closer. " Wanna fuck you so bad."

Santana tears herself away. Staring at her hands in disbelief. This can't be happening. Life doesn't work that way.

Touching people doesn't make them want you. No matter how weird and downright freaky her day had been.

" Santana!" Jennifer screams, and her head snaps up to look at the other girl. " Why are you being such a freak? God, were you always like this?"

Santana shakes her head. She doesn't know what's happening. Why people keep trying to fuck her and then look confused about what happened. The only normal thing that's happened today is that Jennifers being a bitch. Just like Santana remembers.

" Oh jeez, is this another dyke thing?" Jennifer sneers.

And just like that Santanas done.

She grabs Jennifer's hand, lets the other girl attack her mouth and kisses her back. Lets Jennifer kiss down her neck and helps her tear off her shirt. If her options are getting yelled at by the first girl to break her heart, or getting fucked by her, Santana knows what she'll choose. Let Jennifer be the dyke this time. The hot mouth heading south on her body makes her pretty sure just who's gonna be eating box in this arrangement.

And why not, the worlds gone insane. Santana may as well get an orgasm out of it.

After, Jennifer stares at her with wide, terrified eyes as she gets dressed. There's hate there too, Santana can almost see her plotting revenge.

" I'll let myself out." Santana declares as she leaves. It's pure bravado. She still doesn't know what's going on. And that scares her a lot more than anything Jennifer can cook up.

When death sets up shop at her porch the entire summer, she know's she'd been right to be afraid. Very afraid.

**xXx**

**And next is Brittany...That's going to be fun.I hope.**


End file.
